


Okay

by jackles67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackles67/pseuds/jackles67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared have recently started dating. Jensen identifies as ace, but Jared doesn't know that yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ладно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025615) by [Маленькая сосна (Small_pine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_pine/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D1%81%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BD%D0%B0)



> This was originally written for [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/63218.html?thread=19676914#t19676914) prompt over on the spn kink meme (the prompt contains a few spoilers for this fic).
> 
> Asexuality is not the same for everyone - I used my own experiences here, and they may be very different from yours or those of people you know.

Jared stopped craning his neck to see the door after the third time he noticed the barista smirking at him. Jensen wasn’t technically late yet, but apparently the butterflies in Jared’s stomach hadn’t gotten the memo. This was their third date, and since their first one Jared hadn’t been able to stop seeing startling green eyes, a smattering of freckles, and plush lips every time he closed his eyes. He knew Jensen liked him; they’d spent so long talking over dessert and coffee that first night that they’d missed the movie. Jared just didn’t know if Jensen liked him. Jensen seemed to leave more space between them than Jared was used to, avoiding brushing up against him and carefully not leaning into Jared’s warmth in the cold New York evening. Maybe Jensen just wanted to take things slow, Jared reasoned. No reason to be so anxious.   
  
“Hey you.” Jared’s head snapped up so fast it actually kind of hurt. It was worth it for the little crinkle he caught at the corner of Jensen’s eyes. Those eyes... Jared shook himself and managed a somewhat weak “Hey.”  
  
Jensen didn’t quite smirk as he pulled off his scarf and coat, but it was a close thing. Jared watched him settle into the chair beside him and accept his drink from the waitress. Coffee, black. Strong. Jared watched those green green eyes close as Jensen inhaled the steam rising from the mug, dark, thick lashes against freckled skin. Jared sat on his hands to prevent himself from stroking Jensen’s face, seeing if that skin was as soft as it looked. He wasn’t used to holding his natural handsiness in check, but he’d definitely gotten the feeling that Jensen was uncomfortable with physical contact. Jared pulled himself out of his revery in time to catch the tail end of Jensen’s sentence.  
  
“... didn’t know you knew Genevieve. She wouldn’t say how she knew you, said to ask you. Was she in one of your classes?” Jensen was asking, voice a little too casual, face a little too blank. Jared figured a direct approach was best in this kind of situation.   
  
“We dated. For a year. We met at the shelter, we both volunteered there Freshman year. It ended when I realized I didn’t like girls at all.”   
  
Jensen just nodded, face still completely devoid of emotion.   
  
“It’s not going to be a problem, is it? So you know one of my exes. So what? I mean everyone has exes, right?” Jared kept his tone reasonable, Jensen’s poker face having somewhat unnerved him. It was nothing to the way Jensen flushed deep crimson now, though. Jared watched as Jensen avoided his gaze and fidgeted with a loose thread on the scarf in his lap, and waited for him to respond. The silence stretched uncomfortably between them, and Jared was about to finally break it when Jensen spoke.  
  
“I don’t. Have exes, I mean. I’ve never... I don’t have relationships.” Jensen spoke quietly, still not looking at Jared.   
  
“Never?” Jared couldn’t keep the incredulity out of his voice. Jensen was by far the most beautiful person Jared had met, and he simply couldn’t believe he’d been single his entire life. Then something else clicked in the back of his mind.  
  
“Oh! Is that why you won’t let me touch you?” Jared blurted without thinking. Jensen turned an even deeper shade of red and mumbled “No,” then looked up, his eyes meeting Jared’s with visible difficulty.   
  
“I don’t like sex,” Jensen said bluntly, almost like a challenge. Jared blinked. About a million questions whirled around in his head, among them “At all?”, “Have you ever tried?”, and “Are you sure?”. He was about to spit one out when he was suddenly reminded of all the questions his parents had asked when he first told them he was gay. “Are you sure? Have you tried to like girls? Don’t you think this is just a phase?” He closed his mouth. Jensen’s eyes were still on him, daring Jared to call him a freak, to walk away, to make fun. Jared said the only thing he could think of.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Jensen continued to stare at Jared, but his expression changed into one of slight disbelief. Jared finally processed the reason Jensen had even made this declaration, and his heart sank a little.   
  
“So this is why you won’t let me touch you? You don’t like to be touched at all?” Jared tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice and face, but knew he was failing miserably. Jensen looked surprised.   
  
“No. No, I tried not to touch you because I didn’t want to lead you on.” Jensen had gone back to watching his fingers play with the scarf, blush returning to his cheeks, so he missed the relief Jared knew was all over his face.   
  
“So just to confirm: no on sex, yes on touching?” Jared asked, barely able to keep from pulling Jensen into his arms right then. Jensen eyes flew up to Jared’s, a look of mild confusion on his face.   
  
“You want... you still want to... Even if we don’t...” Jensen didn’t seem capable of finishing his sentences, but Jared really didn’t mind.   
  
“Yes. I mean we’ll probably have to talk about this more. If you want to help me understand, and... But yes, I still want to. With you. Be with you, I mean. And... And maybe... Maybe you could let me touch you now? Not sexually, just...” Jared carefully tried not to sound too desperate. Jensen seemed caught, indecisive, and on an impulse, Jared laid his hand palm up on the table. Jensen stared at it for a moment, then carefully laid his own hand in Jared’s much larger one. Jared gently closed his fingers around Jensen’s hand and revelled in the sensation. The warmth, the softness of Jensen’s wrist contrasting with his slightly calloused palm. They were both staring at their hands lying intertwined, and finally Jensen spoke.   
  
“Okay.”


End file.
